


Now I love here too

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He’s not my friend,” Tobio snapped, regretting it the moment his words had left his mouth. “We’re—rivals, I guess. Or we were.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yumi laughed. “I don’t think you’re done yet.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Three years after he last saw Oikawa at a university volleyball game, Tobio runs into him at his regular coffee shop. Old rivalries die hard, especially when there's a pair of pretty eyes involved. Oikawa challenges him to to be the first to get a date with the cute barista, but as it turns out, they might both be trying to date the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I love here too

**Author's Note:**

> For [day 1](http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/145506032334/hqfanweeks-kageyama-rarepairweek-hello-everyone%22) of Kageyama rarepair week 2016 - University/College AU; rivalry; competition. 
> 
> I accidentally used all of them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I also wrote this all in one day bc I'm ridiculous

Tobio had been visiting the same coffee shop at the same time every day for the same regular order for two months. It was his first stop on his way to work at the bar in the next district, a double shot of espresso to carry him through his long shift. 

There was a pretty woman about his age who was always there to take his order. Her nametag said Yoshiwaka, but after the first time they exchanged more than the basis customer-barista pleasantries, she asked him to call her Yumi. They might never have spoken at all except that after four days of ordering his coffee from the same smiling face, he showed up on Friday to find that she wasn't there.

“Fridays are my day off,” she said to him cheerfully the following Monday. “No need to be concerned about me, Kageyama-san.” 

He was unnerved for a moment before realising that he'd just given her his name to write on the cup. The fifth time he had given it to her. “I wasn't concerned.”

She had just laughed and apologised for her absence, assuring him that she would make it up to him every Monday if he kept coming back. 

So he did.

Yoshiwaka—Yumi-san—always greeted him with a bright smile even though she had often complained that she was tired with only an hour to go until the end of her shift. Tobio looked forward to buying coffee from her. 

But today was different. The bell tinkled over the door when Tobio entered the cafe, but there was no wave from Yumi-san, no laughter as she called out “Regular order today, Kageyama-kun?”

At the counter— _Tobio’s counter_ —stood another customer. This was rare but not unheard of even in the dead hour before the cafe's closing time. But the customers weren't usually smiling and chatting with Yumi-san with their drink already in hand. Yumi-san didn't usually prop her chin in her hand and smile and look alight with every question that she asked. 

“Hey,” Tobio said, walking up to the counter with a nasty, tangled feeling in his belly. 

At first, neither of them turned, and the customer let out a charming peel off laughter. Tobio's insides turned cold.

“Oikawa-san,” he growled. 

“Oh!” Yumi said, straightening up when she noticed him for the first time. “Kageyama-kun, I'm so sorry, regular today?”

The customer—Oikawa, for sure—turned to face him with a startled look. It lasted only a moment before he replaced his expression with one of feigned geniality. “Tobio-chan!” he said loudly, smiling a brilliant, fake smile. “Where did you come from?”

“I live here,” he said crossly. Then, at Oikawa and Yumi’s puzzled looks, he scowled and corrected himself. “Not—not _here_ , I love next door. Live. The next. Street.” Yumi was smothering a giggle with her hands. “Never mind,” Tobio snapped, pointing a finger at Oikawa. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Oikawa's eye twitched, barely perceptible except for the way that Tobio had long ago learned to watch Oikawa more closely than other rivals on the court. 

“I just moved in of course,” Oikawa said, glancing at Yumi. “Now I love here too.”

Yumi blushed and Tobio's stomach turned. “Get your own coffee shop, Oikawa,” he snarled.

“Now, guys—”

“Why Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, speaking over Yumi’s attempt to interject. His tone was all playfulness but underneath Tobio could sense the danger in it. “I thought you might have learned to share by now.”

Tobio glared at him.

“Seriously guys, if you fight I'll have to kick you out.”

Tobio and Oikawa both glanced at Yumi. Her expression was tough, weary-looking, and Tobio felt a sudden and unfamiliar pang of guilt. 

“So sorry to have caused you trouble, Yumi-chan,” Oikawa said before Tobio could say a word. Oikawa bent low, then peered up at Yumi through his long eyelashes. “Please forgive me for letting my kouhai give you such a bad impression of me.”

Tobio snorted and Yumi eyed them both. “Ah, so you were in school together?”

“Junior high,” Tobio snapped. “Oikawa still thinks—”

“Face it, Tobio, you learned plenty of those tricks in your arsenal from your dear senpai here.”

Tobio smirked and glanced over at Yumi instead. “I learned everything from my magnificent senpai in high school, Sugawara—”

“Not this again,” Oikawa groaned, finally sounding annoyed. 

Yumi looked from Oikawa's pouting face to Tobio's victorious smirk and threw up her hands. “That's it, both of you out. Tobio, I'll bring your coffee outside to you, but I want you both out of here right now.”

“Yumi-san—”

“But Yumi-chan!”

She flapped a towel at them. “Out!”

Exchanging a stricken look, Tobio and Oikawa both turned and trudged out of the cafe. The bell over the door tinkled cheerfully as they left. 

“I've never been thrown out of anywhere!” Oikawa announced as they stepped out into the cold. Tobio couldn't tell whether he sounded annoyed or excited by the occasion. Oikawa gave him a sneaky sidelong glance. “I bet you’re always being thrown out of places, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio shrugged. “Not really.”

Oikawa shuffled on the spot, huffing on his fingers where they were curled around his takeaway cup. Tobio glared at him and put his hands in his pockets. He realised that he hadn’t paid for a coffee at all, and reminded himself to pay for two when he came back on Monday. The café windows were steamed up with condensation so it was impossible to see what Yumi was doing, and Tobio glanced at his watch. He wouldn’t be late, not that he particularly cared if he was, but it occurred to him suddenly that Oikawa already had his coffee, but he hadn’t yet walked away.

Before he could say anything, the door opened, the bell tinkling once more, and Yumi thrust her arm out through the gap.

“See you Monday, Kageyama-kun.”

“S—sorry for the trouble, Yumi-san.”

She glanced at him and winked, before closing the door between them.

“Tobio—”

“Stop calling me Tobio-chan,” Tobio said, scowling at the pavement.

Oikawa made a thoughtful sound. “Was that your girlfriend, Tobio-chan?”

Tobio resisted the urge to punch him, but barely. It had been three years since he had last seen Oikawa, across the net at a college game, right before Oikawa graduated from university. Tobio was taller than him now; just a couple of centimetres, but it felt like twenty. He tried in earnest to remember some of the things he had learned from Suga. Walking away from a fight, for instance. 

“I just get coffee here,” he muttered. “Before work.” _Where I really need to go_ , he thought, but Oikawa wasn’t finished.

“I didn’t ask about your job,” Oikawa said in a dismissive tone, lifting his coffee cup to his face and inhaling the smell. “Well, if she isn’t your girlfriend, then maybe I’ll ask her out.”

Tobio’s insides twisted with envy. Alright, so maybe he still hadn’t gotten around to internalising _all_ of Suga’s lessons. “No you won’t.”

“How mean, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, grinning over the top of his drink. “I’m sure Yumi-chan can make her own decisions.”

“Then maybe I’ll ask her too,” Tobio said viciously, before turning away from him. 

Oikawa’s laughter followed him. “Challenge accepted, Kageyama!”

 

 

Over the next three days, Tobio tried not to think about Oikawa. He went to work on Friday, stopping at the café on the way to buy his regular coffee from the sleepy-eyed, middle-aged manager. Over the weekend he went to practice and to the gym, and struggled through his homework in the library. Oikawa’s smug face was in his mind the whole time, but if nothing else, it made his serves a little stronger than usual. 

He left ten minutes early on Monday. It had snowed over the weekend, but a little path had been cleared up to the front door of the café. Tobio took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

“Kageyama-kun!” Yumi called out as he paused in the doorway to kick snow off his boots. “The regular today?” 

“Uh—um, no,” he said, surprising himself. He glanced around quickly; there was no sign of Oikawa. Feeling more confident, Tobio strode up to the counter. “Maybe you could, um, choose for me?”

Yumi pretended to reel back in shock. “Kageyama!” she said, putting on a dramatic voice. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” She eyed him up and down. “Is this a case of bodysnatchers?”

Tobio frowned. “I—thought it could be, uh. Fun?”

In fact, it had been Yamaguchi’s idea, but Tobio wasn’t about to say so. Just because Tobio had gotten to the age of twenty-one without ever really making a serious attempt to flirt with a girl didn’t mean that he was about to let himself be beaten now. 

Yumi’s eyes lit up. “Is that so?” 

Tobio fidgeted with the phone in his pocket. “S—so.”

“Your friend was in here all weekend,” Yumi said as she reached for a takeaway cup. “He hung around for two hours of my shift on Saturday, and my boss says he was here again yesterday.”

“He’s not my friend,” Tobio snapped, regretting it the moment his words had left his mouth. “We’re—rivals, I guess. Or we were.”

Yumi laughed as she pumped syrup into the cup. “I don’t think you’re done yet.” 

Tobio checked the time on his phone. He was going to be very early to work if he left now, but waiting left him with at least ten more minutes of conversation time to fill. Not to mention, Yumi’s words had struck some dark, trembling chord within him. Oikawa lived in his neighbourhood now, practically around the corner. He had muscled in on Tobio’s coffee shop, maybe Yumi too. She was right: they really were still rivals. 

“Yumi-san!” he said, far too loudly. 

Yumi jumped and spilled hot milk all over the bar. “Shit,” she hissed, jumping back out of the way. “Oh jeez.” She looked over her shoulder with a pained smile. “Sorry, Kageyama-kun. Just hold on two minutes, I’ll make it again.”

“I’m sorry I startled you.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “No, no, don’t worry.” She grabbed a roll of paper towels and started to mop up the mess, before grabbing a fresh takeaway cup. “So, Oikawa-san’s handsome.”

Tobio startled, turning to stare at her with what was undoubtedly a look of pure horror on his face. 

Yumi just grinned at him. “Don't you think?”

“He's a terrible person,” Tobio said without thinking. “I won't lose to him.”

“Lose what?” Yumi asked as she began to make his drink from scratch. “Ohh, wait, you guys played sports or something, right?”

Tobio coughed. “Uh, yeah. Volleyball.” He didn’t mention that he was currently in talks with a representative from the national team. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t bring it up; that made him sound more impressive than Oikawa, surely, who was not on the national team. 

Yumi made a vague sound. “That’s like, that beach game, right?”

“No,” Tobio said, bristling. “It’s played on a court, beach volleyball is—” He sighed heavily. “It’s not _serious_.”

“Ah, right,” Yumi said with a small laugh. “Well, I’ve never been the energetic type.” She turned finally and placed his drink on the counter. “I bet Oikawa-san prefers to date athletic people too.”

Tobio scowled automatically. “I don’t care who Oikawa wants to date,” he said, grabbing his coffee. He took a sip and pulled a face. “What the hell is this?”

Yumi laughed at him again. “Double shot vanilla soy latte with extra whip.”

“But—” Tobio said, prising the lid off to look at the sweet, fluffy concoction. “ _Why_?”

“Just try it,” she said, shrugging. “You asked me to choose, didn’t you?”

Tobio snapped his mouth shut. That was right. He was supposed to be flirting. He had no idea how to flirt with someone who didn’t like any kind of sport though. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t volleyball; not everyone in the world could like volleyball, Tobio had long since come to accept that, but no kind of sport at all? 

“So, um—”

Yumi pouted. “Aw, Kageyama-kun, do you really not like it? I can make you something else.”

“No no,” he said quickly, snapping the lid back on. “I was just—”

The door tinkled and Tobio’s shoulders tensed.

“Yahoo! Yumi-cha—an!”

“Oikawa-san!” she called out, giving a little wave. “Look, Kageyama’s here too.”

Tobio felt his hands clench and forced himself to relax before he crushed the coffee cup and caused the second spill of the evening. 

“Hello _Kageyama_ ,” Oikawa purred, brushing past him. Kageyama had to suppress the urge to hiss at him. “Yumi-chan, my usual please!”

“Double shot vanilla soy latte with extra whip,” Yumi said, turning to wink at Tobio. “Coming right up.”

Tobio felt a brief stab of betrayal at the knowledge that Yumi had already learned Oikawa’s regular order. A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Suga’s assured him that it just meant that Yumi was good at her job, but Tobio still didn’t like it. 

“Well,” Oikawa said lightly, unwinding his scarf from around his neck. Tobio was still standing close enough to smell the scent of shampoo and clean skin that came off him with the movement, and he calmly moved half a step away. “What have you lovebirds been talking about?” 

“Oikawa, what’s your type?” Yumi said. She caught Tobio’s eye and grinned. “Kageyama likes athletic people.”

Oikawa looked a little surprised by her forthrightness, but he rallied quickly, pasting on a charming smile that made his eyes crinkle in a frustratingly appealing way. “Are we talking about dating, Yu-tan?”

Tobio choked on his drink, spluttering a mouthful of coffee foam down the front of his jacket. “N—no,” he gasped, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “We were talking about v—”

“Do you like to date people who are interested in sports, Oikawa-san?”

“I guess that depends if Yumi-chan is interested in sports,” he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter. Tobio fought down the urge to kick his stupid stork legs out from under him. “But people have all kinds of different interests,” Oikawa went on, still flirty, but sounding more serious than usual. “I just like people that are passionate.”

Yumi beamed at him. “Is that right. What do you think, Kageyama-kun?”

“I have to go to work,” Tobio muttered, edging past Oikawa. “See you tomorrow.”

“Aw, Kageyama-kun,” Oikawa whined, mimicking the way Yumi said his name. “You’re not leaving because of me, are you? 

Tobio threw him a filthy look. “You wish.”

 

 

“I’m telling you, it didn’t work.”

Yamaguchi sighed patiently. “ _I’m sorry, Tobio. You can’t force these things though, you know? Sometimes, it just—”_

“But Oikawa’s going to win!”

“ _You know, dating people isn’t a contest_ ,” Yamaguchi said calmly, his voice nevertheless heavy with reproach. 

Tobio slumped down on his bed with a scowl. “I know,” he mumbled reluctantly. “But—”

 _“Okay,_ ” Yamaguchi said, laughing softly. “ _Tell me what you like about her.”_

“I—she—” Tobio paused and pondered the question. “She makes really good coffee?” 

Yamaguchi burst out laughing. 

“Shut up! I’d _know_ if Oikawa wasn’t always showing up and messing things up, wouldn’t I?”

“ _Sorry, sorry_ ,” Yamaguchi said, smothering his giggles. “ _So what’s it like seeing Oikawa again?”_

Tobio groans. “Ugh, awful. He’s even more arrogant and annoying than I remember. I bet he doesn’t even _like_ Yumi, he’s just trying to hit on her because I was there first.”

_“But, Tobio, I thought you’d been going in there for two months. If you liked Yumi before now—”_

“Yeah, but Oikawa wasn’t there before!” Tobio snapped, distantly aware that he wasn’t making a lot of sense. “He keeps hanging around and distracting her with—with his horrible personality and his eyes, and—”

_“His eyes?”_

“Yes, Tadashi!” Tobio said, groaning in frustration. “He—he keeps _looking_ at her and his eyes are so pretty! What if he seduces her with his beautiful eyes?”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _“Oh—kay,”_ he said eventually. “ _I think I get it now.”_

Tobio felt the briefest flutter of hope. “You do?”

_“Mm. I have to go though. Let me know how things go?”_

“What—Tadashi—”

_“Call me again if you need me!”_

“Wait—”

_“Night, Tobio!”_

 

 

For the next two weeks, Tobio didn’t see Oikawa. He bought his coffee as usual and tried to put Yamaguchi’s flirting tips into action. All it ever seemed to earn him was the same calmly amused reaction from Yumi. She didn’t seem annoyed by his clumsy attempts to make conversation, but she didn’t seem likely to suddenly fall into his arms and kiss him either. 

“You’ve known Oikawa-san for a long time, haven’t you, Kageyama-kun?” she asked him on Thursday.

Tobio shifted his weight awkwardly. “Yeah. So?”

“So, you must know a lot about him, right? Think you know all about what he’s like?”

“Yeah,” Tobio snorted. “He’s a jerk.”

“Mm,” Yumi hummed. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s changed?”

“Doubt it,” Tobio said, shrugging. 

“Don’t you think you’ve changed since high school?”

Tobio shrugged again. “I guess. But Oikawa—”

“Talks about you _a lot_ , Kageyama-kun.” Yumi laughed and reached up to brush a strand of hair off her face. She fixed Tobio with a strange look. “Did he tell you he was going to ask me out?”

“I guess,” Tobio muttered. 

Yumi smiled. “Mm. Well, I can promise you that won’t happen. I’m...not his type.”

“Right, because he likes athletic girls,” Tobio said, unable to meet her eye. His face felt hot, and he didn’t know why.

“Kageyama,” she said, then paused. 

He watched her patiently. “Um, yeah?”

Yumi grinned. “You’re going to be late for work!” 

 

 

Tobio was heading to the library the following Saturday, no closer to a plan for winning over Yumi, when he heard someone calling him. Specifically, he heard Oikawa calling him. Tobio quickened his pace. 

“No,” Tobio said, when Oikawa caught up to him. 

“I haven’t even said anything yet!” Oikawa protested, falling into step beside him. “You’re so unkind to your elders, Kageya—”

“And why do you keep calling me that?” Tobio hissed, scowling at him.

Oikawa hesitated for a moment, blinking at him as he fell half a step behind. “Well, you asked me not to call you Tobio-chan,” he said, easily catching up again. 

“Yeah, because I’m not _twelve_ anymore,” Tobio muttered, feeling a little thrown by Oikawa’s words. “That doesn’t mean—”

“Well what am I supposed to call you?” Oikawa demanded, half laughing and half irritated. “If I can’t call you Tobio _or_ Kageyama—”

Tobio sighed. “Just—just Kageyama is fine. No—no chans or anything.”

“Hm,” Oikawa said. 

They walked along in silence for a minute, still moving quickly, so that they were almost at the station when Oikawa suddenly put a hand on his arm and stopped walking.

“Ah, Kageyama—”

“Hm?”

“I have something to tell you, from Yumi-chan.”

Tobio’s chest got tight all of a sudden. He stopped in the middle of the pavement, turning to face Oikawa. He had been annoyed, before, at the thought of Oikawa winning, but this felt different. What would he do if he walked into the café and found Yumi and Oikawa fawning over each other. 

“What.”

Oikawa’s nose did a scrunchy thing that Tobio found unaccountably attractive. _What._

“I made a deal with Yumi-chan!” Oikawa said, pushing through the scrunchy face and beaming at him. “She agreed to go on a date with me—”

“Shit.”

“—and you!”

Tobio frowned. “Uh, okay?”

“But only if we also go on a date with each other!”

_What._

_“What?”_

Oikawa grabbed his wrist and gave his arm a little shake. “Earth to Kageyama!” he said, rolling his eyes. “If you and I go on a date, then Yumi-chan will go on a date with each of us and decide who she likes!”

Tobio shook his head. “I—what? Why would I want to go on a date with you?”

Oikawa did the nose scrunchy thing again, but this time his eyebrows furrowed and he looked kind of annoyed. “It’s just one date, Kageyama,” he said in a sniffy voice. “There’s no need to hurt my feelings.” 

He turned to go, but Tobio grabbed his arm. “Wait—just one date? And then I’ll go out with Yumi?”

“That’s what she said,” Oikawa said, shrugging.

Tobio sighed. “Give me your number.”

“So abrupt, T— _Kageyama._ ”

“Do you want to go out or not?” he snapped.

Oikawa laughed at him, eyes shining. “Amazingly, I do,” he said, reaching into his coat pocket for his phone. 

 

 

_“Hey, Tobio, what’s up?”_

“Tadashi, what should I wear on a date with Oikawa?”

_“Oh, great! You figured it out!”_

“What.”

_“What?”_

“Figured what out?”

_“That you and Oikawa like each other?”_

“What.”

_“What?”_

 

 

The date with Oikawa was surprisingly normal.

Tobio picked a time and Oikawa picked a restaurant. Tobio told him that he could pay and Oikawa agreed with minimal complaining.

They spent the first thirty minutes bickering over the menu, volleyball, coffee, and a dozen other things, but Tobio was surprised to find by the time their food arrived that he was enjoying himself. Oikawa was still arrogant, annoying, and teased him constantly, but after two beers, Tobio didn’t really mind so much. 

“I’m sorry that I beat you again, Kageyama.”

Tobio took a sip of his fresh beer and narrowed his eyes. “When did you beat me this time?”

“I got Yumi to agree to a date, didn’t I?” Oikawa said, flashing him an obnoxious wink. His face was very stupid. Tobio absolutely did not like it.

“For both of us,” Tobio said, shaking his head. “That just means we both won.”

Oikawa reached across the table and pressed his fingertips against Tobio’s, pushing until Tobio’s hand came up off the table and their fingers were pressed together, palms touching. 

“Oikawa—”

“Do you feel like you won, Tobio?” Oikawa asked, casually linking their hands. 

Tobio swallowed heavily. His mouth felt dry, and he longed for another sip of beer. “I—I guess,” he said. He attempted a smile, but it felt awkward and wrong on his face, and Oikawa pulled his hand away a moment later. 

The rest of the meal was normal— _surprisingly_ normal, for them. Oikawa stopped teasing so much and asked him questions: about work, university, his family back in Miyagi. It put Tobio on guard at first, but Oikawa was earnest and interested, in a way he had never taken the time to be with Tobio before. 

Tobio couldn’t help remembering what Yumi had said. _Don’t you think you’ve changed since high school?_ Tobio wasn’t so sure that he had.

After the date was over, it only made sense to walk home together. They both lived within two blocks of the café, and Oikawa had walked him all the way to the door of his apartment before Tobio even realised where they were. He broke off in the middle of describing a volleyball match he’d watched the previous weekend and Oikawa tilted his head curiously.

“Something wrong?”

Tobio shook his head. “Thanks, I guess. For the—the date.”

Oikawa’s smile was a little smug, but Tobio didn’t mind too much. “Was it as dreadful as you expected?”

Tobio made a face. “Shut up, you know it wasn’t.”

“Ooh, Tobio,” Oikawa said playfully, cupping a hand to his ear. “I’m going deaf in my old age, what was that?”

“I said it was fine!”

Oikawa shook his head. “Sorry, you’ll have to speak up—”

“I had a nice time, bastard!”

Tobio’s voice echoed off the buildings, and Oikawa burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. 

“T—Tobio,” he gasped, cackling horribly. He had the most embarrassing laugh; Tobio hated it. 

“I’m going upstairs,” Tobio said in a grumpy tone. 

Oikawa straightened up, still holding back laughter. “Tobio,” he said, smiling in a way that wasn’t horrible at all. “I had a nice time too.”

Tobio nodded awkwardly. “Yeah. Good, um. I’m stairs. Going. Upwards.” He took a step back towards the door, fumbling in his pocket for his key fob. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Tobio.”

 

 

 **[11:02] Oikawa:** I have my date with Yumi-chan today! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
**[11:03] Oikawa:** Wish me luck Kageyama! (◕‿-)

Tobio stared at the messages for a long time. It had taken him hours to fall asleep the night before, replaying over and over his date with Oikawa the same way he would a volleyball match. But with volleyball, there was always another game to play, something he could do differently, do better, the next time. And it wasn’t as if there would be a next time with Oikawa.

It dawned on him, far more slowly than it should have, that his date with Oikawa had been his very first date, full stop. 

Tobio felt kind of weird about that. 

He called Yamaguchi.

_“Tobio, if this is about last night—”_

“What did you mean about me and Oikawa?”

Yamaguchi was silent for several moments, and when he spoke his voice was too carefree. Forced. _“Ha, it’s nothing, Tobio, I just—”_

“Please tell me,” Tobio said, wincing. “I—I really don’t know what I’m doing. If you know something, just tell me.”

Yamaguchi sighed and made a soft clicking noise with his tongue that let Tobio know he was thinking, considering his words. _“Well, I can’t really say for sure, not without seeing the two of you together,”_ he said, cagey. Tobio bit his lip and waited, forcing himself to be patient. _“But from the way you talked about him, it didn’t sound much like you guys hate each other anymore.”_

Tobio huffed. “Yeah. We went on a date last night.”

_“Oh my god, that was really a date? What the hell happened?”_

Tobio explained briefly about the deal with Yumi, and patiently answered a couple of Yamaguchi’s questions about Oikawa on a date before he got fed up and snapped.

“Look, that’s not the point,” he said, when Yamaguchi fixated on the fact that Oikawa had walked him right to his front door. “It was nice! So what! Now he’s on a date with Yumi, and—”

_“So tell him.”_

Tobio blinked. “Tell him what?”

_“That you don’t want him to date Yumi.” Tadashi hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, and make sure you tell him you don’t want to date Yumi either, because that’s pretty obvious. Sorry if you hadn’t got to that part yet.”_

“Huh,” Tobio muttered. 

_“I’m good, aren’t I?”_

“You’re full of yourself.”

_“Oikawa’s full of himself.”_

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

 

 

Tobio sent the message. It didn’t say much. Something along the lines of _please don’t go out with yumi-san i’ll be at the café this afternoon can we talk_. He didn’t read it before he sent it. Probably a bad idea.

Oikawa didn’t reply, at least not right away, so Tobio put on his boots and his jacket and went outside. It had snowed again overnight and the air was freezing, but the cold helped to numb his thoughts. After maybe thirty minutes of aimless walking he realised that he hadn’t specified a time to be at the café, and turned in that direction without further consideration. Oikawa would be there or he wouldn’t.

The café windows were steamed up again with the cold weather, so Tobio couldn’t see inside when he arrived. The path had been shovelled, and he stamped the snow off his boots outside before pushing open the door. 

“Hello,” the café owner called out half-heartedly from behind the counter. Tobio crossed over to it and ordered a drink. Without really meaning to, he ordered a double shot soy vanilla latte with extra whip. 

“Now that doesn’t seem like the sort of drink you normally order, Tobio.”

Tobio spun around and found Oikawa sitting at a table right behind him, a book folded beneath his hands.

“Oikawa. Um, it’s for you.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, his face opening up in genuine surprise. Tobio turned away before the embarrassment began to melt him, and ordered a simple espresso for himself. 

“Take a seat,” the manager told him, after swiping Tobio’s card. “I’ll bring them over.”

Tobio bit his lip. Having arranged this, he was no more ready to sit down with Oikawa and talk about it than if he hadn’t. Sighing, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it carelessly over the back of his chair.

“Kageyama,” Oikawa said, pushing his book to one side. He didn’t particularly look as though he were dressed for a date; his clothes were casual and soft-looking, and Tobio realised fifteen hours or so too late that Oikawa had looked really nice last night.

“You—you look good?” Tobio said, wondering why it sounded like a question.

Oikawa’s eyes widened again, and Tobio marveled at having caught him off guard twice in as many minutes. 

“Well thank you, Kageyama-kun,” Oikawa said in a delicate tone. Tobio got the sense that he couldn’t decide whether or not to be sarcastic. “You look good too.”  
This pleasantry dealt with, he apparently felt more comfortable with the situation, because he leaned forward and fixed Tobio with a dangerous smile. “Now, what was so important that I had to cancel on poor Yumi-chan?”

Tobio dropped his gaze to the table. This was the problem. He absolutely was not ready to do this. 

Oikawa’s ankle touched his own under the table, pressing against him and then resting there gently. 

“I don’t want you to date Yumi-san,” Tobio said quietly.

“Fine,” Oikawa said with a sigh. “She’s all yours.”

Tobio shook his head. “That—that’s not what I—”

“The truth is, Tobio,” Oikawa said, leaning back with a sigh. “You won, if that’s what you want. I don’t want to go on a date with Yumi.”

“You—you don’t?”

Oikawa shook his head. 

Tobio attempted a smile again. Oikawa looked horrified. 

“What’s with that look?”

“Nothing! I was _smiling_!”

Oikawa laughed, looking a little guilty. “Ah.”

“I’m—I’m _happy_ , idiot,” Tobio groused. “I don’t want to date Yumi either.”

“Wait, really?”

Tobio slammed his fist on the table. “Yes, really!”

In the silence that followed the sound, the café manager cleared his throat. “Your drinks,” he said lightly, leaning over to deposit their coffees on the table. “Oh, and Yumi-chan is gay.”

Tobio and Oikawa stared at one another.

“You—you shouldn’t tell people that!” Oikawa snapped at the café owner as he walked away. The man shrugged.

A soft silence followed. For once, Tobio didn’t feel like someone was waiting for him to speak—waiting, more particularly, for him to say something stupid. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, and watched Oikawa do the same. Foam caught on Oikawa’s top lip, and Tobio watched the pink tip of his tongue dart out to lick it off. Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, okay, he was stupid. It seemed obvious now.

“Oikawa,” Tobio said at last, when it didn’t seem like Oikawa was going to say something first.

“Mm?”

Tobio’s grip tightened on his coffee cup. “Um, last night.” He stared down at his coffee, searching it for answers. “That was a real date, right?”

Oikawa made an impatient noise. “ _Obviously_ ,” he said, gesturing vaguely. 

“Okay.” Tobio debated for half a second before confessing, but he had a feeling it would come out at some point anyway. “That was my first date.”

“What?” Oikawa stared at him. “ _What_?”

“What!” Tobio yelled. 

Oikawa smiled, but it seemed fake; his eyes were strange and distant. “I don’t believe it,” he murmured, half to himself. “I’m going to be the one to take Tobio-chan’s virginity.”

“Oi!” Tobio kicked him hard under the table.

“Kageyama!” Oikawa whined, jumping back in his seat. “What was _that_ for?”

Tobio glared at him. “I’m not a virgin, idiot! I just haven’t been on a date before!”

Oikawa stared back for a moment before relaxing in his seat, a shudder of laughter rolling through him. “Oh, oh thank god—”

“I hate you.”

Oikawa snorted. “I hate you more.” He reached out, still giggling. 

Tobio eyed Oikawa’s hand suspiciously, as though it might bite him, then finally sighed and took it. Something niggled at him, and he took a deep breath. “Tooru—”

“ _Oh my god_ —”

Oikawa snatched his hand back as though he’d been burned, his face twisting into a horror rictus. Tobio knew how he felt.

“Oikawa,” he said furiously, as though he could spell away the strangeness of it. “Oikawa, Oikawa—”

“ _Enough_ ,” Oikawa said, groaning. He grabbed Tobio’s hand in both of his own. “Maybe we should just go and have sex. Less talking involved.”

Tobio’s stomach plummeted in a terrifyingly brilliant way. “Y—yeah,” he stammered. “Sure.”

Oikawa grabbed his coffee and drained two thirds of the sugary mess in one go. “Okay, my place.”

Tobio scowled. “Why yours?”

“Mine’s closer.”

“I bet it isn’t.”

“It is.”

“Fine, then I’m topping.”

“In your dreams, Tobio-chan.”

“I am. Once for every time you’ve called me that.”

“Tobio!”

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallballs](notallballs.tumblr.com) on tumblr || [my haikyuu!! fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs)


End file.
